1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device with air gaps and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, in a semiconductor device, a dielectric material is formed between adjacent conductive structures. As a semiconductor device is highly integrated, a distance between conductive structures is gradually decreasing, thus, parasitic capacitance increases. As parasitic capacitance increases, the performance of the semiconductor device is degraded.
To reduce parasitic capacitance, the dielectric constant o a dielectric material may be decreased. However, since the dielectric material has a high dielectric constant, limitations may exist in reducing parasitic capacitance.